With All I Am
by BeyondTheVeilOfShadows
Summary: Just a lovely Christmas one shot between Eobard Thawne/Dr. Wells and my OC Emma.


The snow fell softly throughout Central City, cars and people were nowhere to be seen. It was Christmas Eve. All but S.T. A. R. Labs was asleep. After the Man In Yellow nearly killed Dr. Wells, Barry and the gang stayed late to make sure he was alright….including Emma. Especially Emma. After watching him get beaten, her heart ached for him terribly, and she wasn't about to let him out of her sight.

The past few months have been a whirlwind. It amazed her just how quick she fell, in that one moment she knew how she felt about Harrison Wells, and as she watched him, seeing his face bruised and bloodied, her heart smiled. But as she watched Caitlyn fuss over Harrison's wounds, her face fell. How does she tell him? Would he reject her? Could he possibly feel the same? Her thoughts consumed her so much that she didn't hear her name being called. It wasn't until Barry touched her arm that she jumped.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Emma said.

"I said are you okay?" Barry said, looking a bit concerned.

A quick look around and she could see everyone looking at her, including Dr. Wells. Emma blushed profusely and quickly looked away.

"Oh, I'm alright. Just lost in thought." She said.

Barry nodded and grabbed his coat.

"Okay," he said with a smile, "guess I'm gonna head home guys. Merry Christmas."

After Barry left it wasn't long until they all left one by one, and Emma suddenly found herself alone with Dr. Wells. There's was an awkward silence before he cleared his throat making Emma jump. She was really jumpy tonight and she mentally kicked herself. She looked over at Dr. Wells who was watching her intently. Emma smiled and bravely walked over to him.

"Well, I suppose I should head home myself. Merry Christmas Dr. Wells, get better soon. " Emma said, rather quickly, and turned to leave.

"Just a moment, Emma." Dr. Wells stopped her. Emma turned and waited with a smile. "I had hoped to get you alone."

Emma's heart skipped several beats. "Y-you did?" She said nervously.

"Yes, I have something I'd like to show you." Dr. Wells said, sitting up in his bed and positioning himself better to get into his chair. Emma rushed to help when she saw him wince in pain. After a few moments Dr. Wells was safely in his seat. Emma followed him as he wheeled to his office, grab his coat and hat and put them on. "Follow me." He said.

Emma followed Dr. Wells out of the Cortex, through the halls and to the elevator. "Dr. Wells, what—" but he cut her off with a smirk and a wink.

Okay what is he planning? Emma asked herself. Her answer soon came when they strolled right out of the building and out into the parking lot. It was quiet and peaceful. The snow continued to fall from the sky, a few inches already covered the ground, ambient light from the street lights gave the surrounding area an amber glow. It was beautiful.

"Emma," said Dr. Wells, "do you remember that story you told me? About how you loved snowflakes?"

"Yes, why?"

"Tell me again."

Emma looked confused for a moment, but she told the story none the less.

"I've always loved snowflakes because there were never two of a kind. Each one is unique. Millions upon millions of individual snowflakes, each one with its own personality." She said, "Dr. Wells, what does this have to do with anything?"

Dr. Wells looked at her for a moment, rubbing his chin between his fingers.

"Can you keep a secret ?" He asked quietly.

Emma chuckled lightly. "Secrets aren't for me to tell, Dr. Wells." She said.

Dr. Wells considered her statement for a moment. Then he placed both hands on the arms of his chair, and what he did next shocked Emma completely. Dr. Wells moved one foot down, then the other, and stood. Emma clapped her mouth with her hand, completely bewildered by the sight before her.

"Dr. Wells! You can walk!"

He smiled at her and nodded. "Yes," he said, "I started getting the feeling back in my legs shortly after Barry woke from his coma. It took some time, but I've finally regained one-hundred percent of my leg strength."

Emma was in disbelief on what she was seeing, but she squealed with delight and without thinking she threw her arms around Dr. Wells and squeezed him tightly, causing him to wince and groan in pain.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I just got excited!" She said.

Still holding his ribs he replied, "It's quite alright, Emma. Now, I'm not ready for anyone else to know about this. My main focus is Barry."

"Well, like I said, not my secret to tell." Emma said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Dr. Wells smiled back and the two of them stood in silence for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say next. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, the two stood side by side watching the snow fall. It was amazing. Emma could hardly believe it. She was standing next to Dr. Harrison Wells sharing a beautiful moment with him.

"You know I can't believe this is happening." Emma said, deciding to break the silence and speaking her thoughts, "I'm sharing a beautiful moment with Dr. Wells."

Dr. Wells smiled at her statement. "Indeed." He said.

"Just one question. Why bring me out here to show me you can walk?" Emma asked.

"A valid question, Emma. Yes, I brought you out here to give you something."

Dr. Wells then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box with a white ribbon tied around it. He placed the box into Emma's waiting hands. Emma looked from the box to him.

"Dr. Wells, I don't know what to say." She said, slowly untying the ribbon.

"Please, call me Harrison." He said, with a smile.

Emma returned her attention to the box. Slowly she opened it and inside was a necklace. A beautiful snowflake necklace, one the size of a quarter, encrusted with the tiniest diamonds and in the middle was a diamond the size of a nail head. It was breathtaking, how it glittered in the light. It warmed her heart that Dr. Wells had remembered her story, and that he presented her with such a sentimental gift. She felt her eyes start to burn as tears built up.

"Doc…er, Harrison…I really don't know what to say," she said as she looked up at him, a single tear escaping down her cheek, "It's beautiful."

Dr. Wells smiled. "Not as beautiful as you."

What did he just say? Did he say what she though he said?

Emma scrunched her eyebrows. "What did you just say?"

Dr. Wells stepped closer to Emma, so close their bodies almost touched. He searched Emma's face, and stared intently into her hazel eyes. When she stared back, Dr. Wells slowly lifted his hand and caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"I said, not as beautiful as you."

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing, Harrison Wells thought she was beautiful. He does like me! She thought. Never did she think he could feel for her as she felt for him, but here he is touching her softly, lovingly. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, his hand now fully open and cupping her face. His thumb traced soft circles over her cheek, and when she opened her eyes to look at him he closed the gap between them, leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. Oh how her heart fluttered. Slowly her arms wrapped around Harrison's neck, pulling her closer to him, as their mouths worked against each other.

Eobard deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue. His hands trailed up her back, pulling her in tighter. To hell with pain. The feeling of Emma so close to him was exhilarating. Never had he met a woman so intoxicating. He wanted her, every inch of her, and he will have her. His hand found its way to her hair, fingers running through her soft brunette locks.

Both needing air Emma and Eobard broke apart. They stood looking deep into each others eyes. Words were lost to him. Eobard could think of nothing to say. He was content to just bask in Emma's loving stare.

"Harrison," Emma broke the silence, "does this mean…you love me?"

Eobard considered her for a moment. Did he love her? He knew he had never experienced feelings like this before. She made him weak. How he hated her for that. He hated how she made him feel. He hated to love her. Yes, he did love her, he knew that now.

"Yes, Emma, I do." He said leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips. "With all I am."

Emma smiled, and kissed him back. After a moment the two left the parking lot and back into the warmth of S. T. A. R. Labs. It was a Merry Christmas indeed.

AN: So there it is. I had originally intended to get this out on Christmas but that didn't happen. This is the unedited, raw version I mean to put into a story. If you all like this and would like to see a story in the future of how Emma came in to play, shoot me a review and let me know. :)


End file.
